Recuerdos agonicos
by Gushu
Summary: AU. Un crimen se produce y debe ser resuelto. Copiando descaradamente a AliceXS para festejar su aniversario en esta pagina.


**Algo atípico en mí, para festejar el aniversario de AliceXS en esta página usando algo más similar al estilo de ella, pero no tanto.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen, esto está hecho sin ánimos de lucro. Igualmente se aceptan donaciones.**

No hay nada interesante en la televisión, paso por los canales sin demasiado ánimo intentado pescar algún programa deportivo o con chicas guapas, pero solo algo llama mi atención levemente. Es un canal para niños, y están dando una serie que por lo que tengo entendido es bastante exitosa, llamada "Xiaolin Showdown", la dejo unos segundos, pero al final apago, sin entender que tiene de buena.

Parecía que este iba a ser un largo día, podría tirarme a descansar, es verdad que son recién las dos de la tarde, pero comer siempre me hace remolonear. Estar así hace a mi mente recordar épocas pasadas, y a ella, Kim.

Escucho que llaman a mi puerta, debe ser un cliente, al menos podría entretenerme con algo. Es una mujer, se la ve muy triste, no como las típicas que vienen estos últimos días, para que siga a sus maridos y vea si les meten los cuernos o no, ella estaba aquí por algo serio.

Se trata de un asesinato, pero no uno cualquiera, era el de su hija, se había producido la noche anterior, la policía estaba investigando, pero ella no confía en ellos.

Voy preguntando las cosas típicas para situaciones así, aunque la mujer parece al borde de quebrarse. La chica era una adolescente, y según ella no tenía enemigos, si varios compañeros de clase con los que se llevaba mal, pero nada fuera de lo normal. Su diversión principal era escribir, y pasaba mucho tiempo en eso.

Me dirijo hacia el hogar de la mujer, pero como debía suponer la policía todavía estaba allí. Pese a la buena relación que supe tener con el comisario Guan en el pasado, las cosas no quedaron bien entre la fuerza y yo. Fui enviado a infiltrarme en una banda criminal, y aunque las cosas salieron bien al final, desde ese lado pude ver la corrupción que las autoridades tenían, y me di cuenta que no tenía sentido seguir allí. Por eso comencé mi trabajo como detective privado.

El oficial al mando de la investigación es un imbécil llamado Chucky Choo, por lo que sé es la nueva mascota de Guan, puede que el comisario en el fondo sea alguien noble, solo que muy estricto y algo cabeza dura, pero este sujeto prácticamente es un imbécil. Pese a su pelo rubio bien peinado, su regordete estomago no ayuda mucho a darle un buen aspecto.

Cuando pregunto qué novedades tienen, sabiendo de antemano que no me iban a dejar pasar siquiera, solo se ríe y contesta con una burla, pero al retrucársela no dice nada más. Sonrío y me marcho.

Era obvio que si todavía seguían custodiando la zona, no habría nada en ella que me sirviera, no digo que no tuviera la capacidad para encontrar alguna pista que ellos no, pero exceptuando a Chucky Choo, en el grupo de Guan hay buenos tipos que saben hacer su trabajo. Posiblemente solo se estén quedando allí por insistencia del alcalde Hannibal, las cosas están muy mal últimamente en la ciudad y el tipo necesita sumar victorias si quiere que la gente ignore los trabajos sucios que hace, y así ganar las próximas elecciones.

Por suerte para mi conozco gente que podría ayudarme, sé que es algo medio inútil de mi parte, pero la casa se encuentra dentro del territorio de un viejo conocido mío, y creo que podría hacerle una visita.

Espero hasta la noche, que es cuando su bar principal abre, "Lao Mao's", no siempre está allí, pero es el lugar más sencillo para empezar a buscarlo.

Cuando ingreso veo a Clay detrás de la barra, y él me llama rápidamente, no quiere problemas, pero le digo que no se preocupe, no voy a causarlos.

Clay es un buen sujeto, y en su momento uno de mis mejores amigos, solo un poco sonso a veces, tal vez por eso cree que su jefe es alguien legal, o al menos que tiene el potencial para serlo. No ayuda mucho que sea la única persona que te ofrezca trabajo en toda la ciudad. El apellido Bailey se encuentra muy ensombrecido debido a la hermana de Clay, creo que tiene una banda criminal por alguna parte de los Estados Unidos, y siendo él el único que queda para cuidar a sus padres, es obvio que se encuentra desesperado por agarrar el primer trabajo que le ofrezcan. Me hace pensar en mi familia allá en Brasil, tengo muchos hermanos, y hace tiempo que no se qué tal la vida de varios de ellos.

Me dirijo hacia el fondo pasando por una puerta detrás de la barra. Me cruzo brevemente con Ashley, una de las camareras, me observa con esos ojos felinos y siniestros, gruño como perro para que no me moleste, y se va enojada, pero sin decir palabra, eso es bueno, odio su voz.

No toco la puerta antes de entrar, no siento diversión en eso.

Veo a Chase tendido en un sillón, mientras come de una bandeja de frutas, a su alrededor se encuentran varios de sus sirvientes, esclavos o lo que sea que sean. Siempre me pareció algo grotesca la idea de un hombre bien parecido y joven, de pelo largo negro, rodeado todo el tiempo de otros hombres.

Me saluda como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, aunque ambos sabemos que no es así, voy directo al grano y le pregunto por el asesinato de la noche anterior.

"Oh, sí, pobre niña, pero no veo porque estas interesado en eso", me molesta su voz, como que siempre parece querer decir algo más de lo que realmente está diciendo. Le contesto con rudeza, dejándole bien en claro que eso es asunto mío.

"¿Por qué no lo matamos de una buena vez?", odio esa voz también, Wuya. La mujer se acerca hacia Chase y se abraza a él, pero sé que es puro teatro, ninguno de los dos se lleva especialmente bien, solo unieron sus intereses dispares hasta dominar el territorio, además creo que Chase está interesado en personas más… masculinas.

Wuya y yo tenemos un pasado en común, incluso antes de que yo me uniera a la policía, ciertas cosas que mejor no sacar a la luz, me costó mucho salir de ellas, era joven e impulsivo, y cometí errores por mi egoísmo.

La forma en que la mujer se expresa hace ver como que hizo una broma, y Chase se ríe falsamente, pero sé que ambos están pensando en lo mismo. Lo único que quiero en este momento es irme. Pero antes tengo que soportar hasta incluso una oferta de trabajo.

Después de toda esa fea situación me voy con las manos vacías, Chase no sabe nada aparentemente, y aunque no le gusta que haya crímenes en su zona sin su consentimiento, tampoco le ha dado demasiada importancia, este hecho solo traerá como mucho mas investigaciones policíacas, y el ya lo tiene cubierto, Clay no es la única persona que lo cree un tipo legal, Guan tiene una antigua amistad con él, y aunque casi no se hablan desde una pelea que tuvieron hace años, no se mete demasiado en las cosas que hace.

Empiezo a barajar mis posibilidades para meterme en la casa de la chica, cuando alguien me llama. Lo observo algo extrañado, no lo conozco demasiado, creo que se llama Omi o algo así, y es uno de los "gatitos" de Chase, aunque teniendo en cuenta que parece un niño de primaria, y posiblemente lo sea, siempre me dio algo de pica verlo entre los demás. Más aun teniendo en cuenta que parece ser el favorito de su jefe.

El pequeño de todas formas es muy correcto en su forma de hablar, aunque comete algunos errores de vocabulario ligeramente groseros, pero igual lo escucho. Parece ser que aunque Chase no estuvo involucrado en el siniestro, si sabe de alguien que si, internado en el manicomio Heylin a las afueras de la ciudad.

Le doy las gracias y le pregunto porque me da esta información, y me dice que siente lastima por la chica asesinada. Me sorprende su actitud, tal vez muy noble para servir a Chase, cuando le pregunto sobre eso, su respuesta es muy directa:

"El cumplió su parte de un acuerdo, y le di mi palabra de que le serviría a cambio, no puedo traicionarlo".

Las palabras son duras, y son las últimas que dice antes de marcharse. Pobre niño, ni siquiera sé lo que haya tenido que pasar para llegar a esta situación.

Esa noche sueño con Kim, pero no es algo placentero.

Al día siguiente me pongo en marcha, pero no puedo ingresar al manicomio así como así, necesito saber exactamente quien pudo ser el que estuvo relacionado con los hechos, y lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ver si hay alguna relación entre la chica asesinada y alguna persona que se encuentre en el lugar.

La madre no agrega más información, no tiene idea siquiera de quienes se encuentran allí, así que confío en la internet. No hay relaciones familiares ni cercanas ni lejanas de la chica ni con internados ni con empleados del lugar, y por lo que puedo ver al solicitar la información a la escuela, ninguno de sus compañeros o profesores tampoco la presenta. Tengo que hilar un poco más fino, y rastreo a la víctima en la red. No tardo mucho en llegar a una página de historias. Es curioso, pero una vez más veo el nombre de esa serie, "Xiaolin Showdown", parece que ella escribía de eso más que de cualquier otra cosa. Por curiosidad reviso los nombres de los inversores del dibujo, y eventualmente llego a una relación.

Los Spicer son una vieja familia con mucha importancia en la economía, y han invertido en gran cantidad de empresas, además de diversas producciones como este programa. Todo se vino a pique con un accidente teóricamente causado por el heredero de la familia, el pequeño Jack, parece que estaba experimentando con robótica avanzada y algo no salió bien. Casi toda su familia murió por este hecho, y aunque fue un accidente, el chico se culpó por ello y cayó en la locura, y ahora se encuentra internado en el manicomio Heylin. La única familiar sobreviviente es Megan Spicer, la prima de Jack, que luego de la muerte de sus padres pasó a vivir con sus tíos, quedó a cargo de la empresa tras el accidente. Es extraño, no puedo rastrear nada del pasado de ella, pero no le doy importancia.

Aunque solo es una pequeña corazonada me dirijo al manicomio. Su dirigente es un tal Fung, se lo ve como un buen hombre, y me dice que Jack no ha tenido casi contacto con nadie desde hace mucho tiempo, ni siquiera su prima lo ha venido a visitar. Insisto, y me deja ir hacia la sala.

Normalmente las habitaciones más seguras están para los internados que se encuentran aquí por casos de agresión y violencia extrema, no por causar accidentes y quebrarse luego. Pero Jack se ganó este lugar, pero no con ataques físicos, sino con la palabra. Al escucharlo, los demás caían en la perdición.

Lo único que me separa de él es un vidrio reforzado, y se encuentra de espaldas cuando yo llego. La camisa de fuerza no oculta su flacucho cuerpo, y su piel extremadamente pálida. El pelo sobresale más que nada, su color es un rojo muy fuerte, tengo entendido que natural, aunque no lo parezca.

Eventualmente se da vuelta, pero no veo a un rostro retorcido ni psicótico, solo algo apagado, se sienta, y me pregunta quién soy.

A medida que la conversación avanza, siento que he perdido el tiempo al venir aquí, me habla de cosas aburridas, de lo que hace cada día, de cómo le gustan los robots, y de que ha comido en la mañana, ni siquiera parece querer contestar lo que le pregunto. Aunque la terminología que maneja es bastante avanzada y me cuesta entenderla, no deja de parecer un niño que no ha tenido con quien conversar en bastante tiempo. Eventualmente empiezo a cabecear, cuando algo me saca de mi somnolencia.

"Sé que no has venido por esto, ella está muerta, ¿verdad?, nadie me lo ha dicho".

No sé en qué momento fue que su rostro cambió, se encuentra retorcido, como si hubiera pasado algo muy gracioso pero que él mismo no lo entiende.

Intento sacarle algo más, pero no parece querer responder.

"El Heylin me dijo que lo hiciera, ella se metía con nuestro mundo, nos hacia falsos, y debía pagarlo, otros también lo pagaran", es lo último que dice, y luego se da vuelta una vez más. Creo escuchar un llanto. Luego de que se frena, no vuelve a darse vuelta, y los minutos pasan.

Al marcharme, converso con Fung, y le pregunto acerca del nombre del manicomio, según él la institución originalmente pertenecía a un hombre llamado Malamala Yong que formaba parte de un culto conocido como los Heylin. Supuestamente, ya que todo es teoría, se trataba de un culto de adoración al mal, que sin embargo no tendía a llamar la atención ante la imagen pública, aunque era bien conocido en los escalones más altos de la sociedad. Yong no solo fue el primer dirigente del lugar, sino también uno de los primeros en ser internados en él, agobiado por los horrores que tenía que tratar día tras día. Los años subsiguientes no fueron buenos para el lugar, ya que pocos de sus directores no terminaban siendo encerrados en él, o en situaciones peores. Yong vivió mucho más tiempo del que uno hubiera esperado y se convirtió en una carga muy pesada de llevar para cualquiera que quisiera acercarse a él. Fung llegó a conocerlo cuando era muy joven y había recibido el cargo luego de que muchos lo rechazaran. Fue en las últimas épocas de su vida, pero sus ojos ya no parecían humanos. Para Fung el nombre del lugar, aunque significara algo malvado, podría ser algo bueno, el instituto seria el lugar donde todos los internados se enfrentarían al mal de sus corazones, y una vez recuperados, pudieran dejarlo atrás, encerrado entre las paredes, de todas formas, hacía tiempo que el edificio estaba bajo dominio estatal, así que tampoco es que fuera su decisión que nombre tenia.

Por curiosidad reviso un poco la historia del lugar al llegar a casa, y noto que lo que Fung me había dicho no era tan alejado de la realidad, desde su llegada, las cosas habían ido bastante bien, y era el primer director que duraba más de cinco años en el cargo, de hecho, llevaba muchos más. Pero tenía en mis manos algo más importante. Como bien dije, Jack no recibía muchas visitas, pero eso no significaba que nunca tuviera una. Antes de marcharme, le solicité a Fung si me podía pasar los datos de si alguien había ido a verlo en los últimos días. Me vi obligado a usar una identificación falsa de la policía, aunque por alguna razón me pareció que el doctor se había dado cuenta de aquello, pero no quiso decir nada y asintió. El encargado de revisar todas esas cosas era un sujeto llamado Doyo, parecía algo bromista, aunque también ridículo, le seguí el juego con los chistecitos que hacía, seguramente debe ser su forma de soportar la carga de trabajar en este lugar.

Al parecer Jack no había recibido prácticamente ninguna visita desde su internación, y estas habían sido muy espaciadas, y solo de una persona, pude reconocerlo, Tubimura.

Tubimura es un mercenario de origen oriental, que ha trabajado para Chase, pero también para Wuya en el pasado, no me cae muy bien, es agrandado y se cree el mejor en lo que hace, dos veces nos enfrentamos, la primera se aprovechó de un error mío para vencerme, pero después de mejorar las cosas no se repitió su triunfo la segunda.

No deja de parecerme irónico cuando me entero que se encuentra trabajando "legalmente" para la filial local de las industrias Tohomiko. Una gran empresa, pervertida por su más reciente jefe, Panda Bubba, que la usa de tapadera para toda clase de acciones ilegales, pero el fundador se retiró cuando pasó lo de su hija. Prefiero no recordar eso.

Contacto para arreglar un encuentro para el día siguiente, y la respuesta es casi inmediata, Tubimura se siente feliz de volver a verme, aun por e-mail se puede sentir el sarcasmo.

Cuando veo su rostro, me dan ganas de golpeárselo. La conversación es rápida y directa al tema, de alguna forma Tubimura sabe porque lo busco, pero me dice que él no tuvo nada que ver con el asesinato. Le pregunto por Jack, solo sonríe y me dice que es un antiguo amigo de hace muchos años, hicieron cosas juntos, y siempre le gustaron las maquinas que el muchacho construía en su sótano, ahora lo visita cuando tiene tiempo, claro está que eso no es muy seguido, fue solo casualidad que su última visita fuera tan cercana a la muerte de la chica. Para terminar de corroborar su versión, me muestra que el día de los hechos se encontraba realizando una importante reunión en la compañía. Sonríe mientras me muestra las pruebas que casualmente lleva encima, lo detesto, pero debo admitir que al menos no tengo forma de demostrar que él fue el causante o tuvo una relación con el hecho, aunque estoy seguro que es así. Cuando me despido, me menciona a Kim, y no me resisto de darle un puñetazo. Sigue sonriendo aun después de eso, pero se marcha y no dice nada más.

Otra vez pareciera que estoy sin pistas, pero aun creo que Jack puede ser el autor intelectual del hecho, y que Tubimura tiene alguna relación con el asesino. Lo único que me queda es Megan.

La prima de Jack Spicer quedó huérfana mucho antes de llegar a la mayoría de edad, y fue adoptada por los padres de Jack, tengo entendido que no se llevaban demasiado bien, pero hay poca información de que fue de la chica luego de que terminara la escuela y hasta que se produjo el accidente. Fueron unos cinco años aproximadamente de los que no pude encontrar nada en ningún lado. Tanto lo anterior como lo posterior de su vida eran sucesos aburridos y simples, pero discordantes. Sus últimos años escolares no fueron muy buenos, sus notas eran bajas, y si llegó a recibirse fue más por pura suerte que otra cosa, hasta recibía notificaciones por mala conducta que amenazaban con expulsarla. Y luego, totalmente distinto, su papel dirigiendo las Industrias Spicer ha sido limpio y justo. Demasiado extraño, pero ni siquiera la prensa se interesa por su figura, no tiende a hacer demasiadas apariciones en público, solo las suficientes como para no verse perseguida también por su anonimato.

Aunque perseguir maridos y esposas infieles no es uno de mis trabajos predilectos, es el que más tiendo a realizar, y me ha dado cierta práctica en poder vigilar a las personas a la distancia sin ser detectado, así que voy a hacer eso con Megan.

Los siguientes días fueron absolutamente aburridos, horas y horas viéndola salir de su casa para ir al trabajo y viceversa. Para no llamar eventualmente la atención, envié a un ruso conocido mío, que haría cualquier cosa por dinero, a que me reemplace algunos días, un mal tipo, pero debo decir que hace bien su trabajo, y ambos también traicionamos compañeros nuestros en el pasado, por lo que tenemos alguna clase de afinidad personal.

Comencé a pensar en dar de baja la investigación e intentar por otro lado. Entonces, desde mi automóvil mientras escucho un partido de Football sin demasiada emoción, me gusta más verlo en la televisión, veo a la chica siguiendo un camino distinto al salir de su oficina, así que decido pegarle un vistazo.

La ruta nos lleva hacia Harlem, yo no tengo problema en un lugar así, la mayoría de los que están afuera ya saben que yo soy más duro que ellos, pero para una chica así no lo veo como algo muy agradable. Cuando deja su vehículo para meterse en un callejón, yo también lo hago, pero a una distancia prudencial.

Puedo notar a Megan abrazada a otra persona, de una forma muy intima, pero igual no entiendo demasiado porque tanto secretismo detrás. La chica no tiene ninguna pareja oficial, y no hay razón alguna como para ocultar a un amante. Pero cuando veo el rostro del chico todo comienza a cerrar.

Jermaine, lo conozco, poco es verdad, pero lo conozco, lo último que sabía de él es que trabajaba para Chase, pero lo capturaron en un acto ilegal, aparentemente su jefe se limpió las manos y el tuvo que cargar con todo el peso, no se mucho sobre su persona, pero no creo que sea alguien confiable. Teniendo en cuenta el pasado criminal del muchacho es claro porque Megan quiere ocultar su relación, pero además esto puede sumar mucho a la investigación del asesinato, Tubimura estuvo involucrado también en la situación que dejó a Jermaine en prisión, solo que fue uno de los que sí pudo salvarse, eso establece una relación entre ambos, y teniendo de manera directa o indirecta a los dos únicos Spicer vivos en tu circulo de relaciones, digamos que ya está todo bastante cerrado.

Un mimo idiota me acerca su gorra para que le de dinero, y me quita de mis pensamientos, lo empujo, como odio a los mimos. Podría decir que por su culpa no se me ocurrió nada más que arrojarme directamente a incordiar a la pareja, pero la verdad siempre he sido así de impulsivo, tal vez Guan tenía algo de razón cuando discutimos una vez por eso.

Al primer instante, ni Megan ni Jermaine comprenden lo que sucede. La chica se asusta al darse cuenta que ha sido descubierta, pero Jermaine me reconoce y se pone a la defensiva.

Soy directo, les digo que no tengo interés en lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo y que por mi podían seguir con sus diversiones todo lo que quisieran, pero que estoy interesado en otra cosa. No tardo demasiado en contar la investigación que estoy siguiendo, y en cómo se que alguno de los dos estuvo involucrado. Megan se quiebra al escuchar eso, pero Jermaine es rápido y me ataca, yo lo soy más y respondo rápidamente, haciéndole una toma que lo deja en el piso.

Megan parece dispuesta a hablar, pero Jermaine lo hace primero. Toma toda la responsabilidad por el crimen, y niega que Megan estuviera involucrada. Tubimura y Jermaine siguieron en contacto luego de que este saliera de prisión, y eventualmente el primero le pidió para realizar el asesinato. Jermaine no tenía idea de por qué tenía que realizar eso, pero aceptó debido a una serie de favores que le debía al otro. Menos se le hubiera ocurrido que Jack era el autor intelectual.

La cosa cierra, y hasta pienso que Jack no esta tan loco como parece, Tubimura debe haberse enterado de la relación entre Jermaine y Megan, y al contárselo a Jack este habría orquestado un plan para arruinarla, tal vez por alguna cosa de su pasado familiar, o porque realmente el accidente en que la familia de Jack murió no había sido tanto un accidente, como algo premeditado, y Megan la única que podría revelar la verdad. Sea cual sea la razón detrás, se nota en la cara de la chica el sufrimiento por la situación, y pienso mas y mas que la victima realmente fue solo una persona elegida al azar, alguien que seguramente no merecía morir de ninguna forma, todo para que Megan quede torturada al descubrir que su amado había realizado algo tan vil sin rechistar. Pero algo no cuadra en toda la historia, Megan está mal, pero no como alguien que descubre que quien amas no es quien creías que era, sino como alguien que sufre por el dolor de otro.

Los disparos me impiden pensar, la mayoría no parece apuntarme a mí, pero Jermaine no tiene tanta suerte y queda inconsciente al recibir uno en la espalda. Megan da un grito, pero rápidamente la agarro y me escondo con ella detrás de un contenedor de basura junto con el cuerpo agonizante de su amado.

Puedo reconocer al líder del escuadrón armado que ingresa al callejón, es Gigi, un francés insoportable sin escrúpulos, otro mercenario más que trabaja para cualquiera que quiera contratarlo, mientras le dé el placer de matar. Recuerdo al mimo que estaba en la entrada del callejón, y me doy cuenta lo idiota que soy, no hay razón alguna para que haya un mimo callejero en esta zona tan peligrosa de Harlem, es básicamente la peor opción de lugar para hacer un espectáculo al aire libre. No estoy seguro si me estaban siguiendo a mí, o a Megan, o a Jermaine, o tal vez a los tres, pero la manera en que atacaron me hace suponer que me quieren a mí, y por ende quien los contrató debe ser Wuya.

Wuya sabe algo de mí que poca gente sabe, creo que ni siquiera Chase tiene alguna idea de aquello. Wuya maneja muchas cosas, y ya sea a través de Tubimura, o de cualquier otro involucrado en esta historia, tal vez incluso Jack u Omi, quiso llegar hasta mí, solo para obligarme a hacer algo que odio.

Me aseguro que Megan no vea lo que está por pasar, pero no importa, está en shock, así que puedo proceder tranquilamente.

El aire en el callejón comienza a moverse cada vez más rápido, Gigi y sus hombres al principio no lo sienten, pero cuando ya la fuerza del viento es superior a la que debería sentirse en un lugar tan cerrado, comienzan a darse cuenta de que algo raro está pasando, pero es demasiado tarde. Salen volando como si fueran aves, llevadas por las corrientes que yo mismo me encargo de generar, y se estrellan contra el piso con gran estrepito, no creo haber matado a ninguno, pero tampoco me preocupa, y sé que a Wuya tampoco, Gigi puede ser cualquier cosa, pero no es una pieza vital para lo que hace, incluso a veces puede ser más problemático de lo que debería.

Intento levantar a Megan, pero no parece responder, y cuando lo hace, lo dice todo.

Jermaine no fue el asesino aquí, fue ella. Jermaine nunca fue una mala persona, fue engañado por Chase, si hubiera sabido para que lo quería en primer lugar, nunca hubiera estado allí, pero cayó en su trampa y terminó pagándolo. Él y Tubimura nunca se volvieron a ver luego de los hechos, fue con Megan con quien habló el sujeto, y era porque Jack la podía chantajear con su pasado.

Megan siempre había sido una chica problemática, pero luego de terminar la escuela lo fue aun mas, no estaba interesada en avanzar con sus estudios, lo que al principio parecían caprichos de una niña rica se convirtieron en una rebeldía extrema. Cayó en la droga y en los placeres más vulgares, y a la larga incluso comenzó una carrera criminal. Fue Jermaine quien la sacó de aquello, no quería que nadie sufriera lo mismo que él había pasado en prisión, pero ya era muy tarde, para cuando Megan decidió abandonar ese estilo de vida, ya había causado la muerte de una persona, una joven bailarina llamada Dyris, parte de un espectáculo del parque acuático de Klofange, otro empresario que mantenía relaciones con los Spicer. Aunque Megan no había atropellado a la chica a propósito, sino presa del alcohol y diversas sustancias ilegales, algo así generaría un escándalo muy grande que destrozaría a la familia y podría arruinar la empresa. Jermaine usó sus antiguos contactos con Chase para limpiar el hecho, y juntos se encargaron de borrar esos años de vida de Megan de todo registro oficial. Aquello se volvió mucho más importante cuando se produjo el accidente que dejó a Megan como cabeza principal de la empresa familiar, situación que también la obligó a mantener su relación con Jermaine, un antiguo presidario, en secreto. Pero Jack recordaba ese pasado turbio, lo había vivido, y a través de Tubimura amenazó a Megan para matar a la chica o lo revelaría. Es verdad que poca gente le haría caso a un loco internado, pero generaría dudas, aunque pequeñas, que podrían llevar a algún periodista interesado en los escándalos, a investigar un poco más y llegar a la realidad.

Cuando Megan se lo contó, Jermaine estaba más que dispuesto a realizar el asesinato por su cuenta, para que la chica no se viera involucrada, pero eso fue lo que determinó a Megan a realizarlo ella, no quería que su amado tuviera que sufrir otra vez.

Escucho atentamente la historia, y no puedo llegar a ninguna solución clara ante esto, es verdad que Megan fue la asesina, y personalmente creo que debería pagar por ello, pero aun así no tuvo enteramente la culpa de los sucesos, que la obligan a pagar por un pasado del que reniega, y yo sé por experiencia lo que es renegar de un error grande que uno comete. Llamo una ambulancia para el muchacho, que respira entrecortadamente. Le doy dos opciones a la chica, puede confesar lo que hizo, o usar la mentira que Jermaine me dijo, y olvidarse del tema, posiblemente lo que este quiere que haga.

Megan me responde que no quiere que Jermaine vuelva a pagar por algo que no fue su culpa, y me pide por favor que vaya yo con él al hospital, a la hora de realizar la confesión no quiere mencionarlo, y en lo posible prefiere cumplir su condena, tanto por la muerte de Dyris como por el asesinato reciente, sin que nadie sepa que él y ella alguna vez siquiera se vieron.

No creo que tenga éxito en dejar a Jermaine alejado de esto, Tubimura podría llegar a caer, y en ese caso haría todo lo posible para que todos los involucrados lo hagan con él, pero igual le hago caso y me dirijo con Jermaine al hospital cuando llega la ambulancia. Los médicos dicen que se salvara, no doy muchas respuestas a las preguntas que me hacen, simplemente digo que lo encontré así, y no sé quien le disparó, ni siquiera se su nombre.

Me dirijo hacia mi casa pensando en estos poderes que tengo y de los que prefiero olvidarme, no sé porque Wuya me fuerza a usarlos siempre que puede, solo me traen recuerdos del incendio que me quitó a Kim, y que fue la primera vez que en que pude usarlos.

Al ingresar a mi departamento veo una carta, es de Dashi, no me interesa, ya he leído muchas de ese sujeto, no sé qué piensa, pero no voy a ir a una escuela dirigida por un director pelado para gente con "características especiales" como a él le gusta decir.

Prendo el televisor, y veo que están dando Xiaolin Showdown otra vez, pienso que tal vez viéndola con mas detenimiento entienda un poco mas que fue lo que sucedió y porque esa chica murió, pero no lo creo, y simplemente la apago y me voy a darme una ducha, para empezar a olvidar todo esto.

FIN.


End file.
